


Sketches for series Obi-Wan (The Therapist) Kenobi and How He Changed Everything

by Militia



Series: Sketches for "Obi-wan (The Therapist) Kenobi by RobinPlaysTrumpet15 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka needs a hug, Anakin Needs a Hug, Cody Gets a Hug, Cody needs a hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, It's the Gucci Gang Now Bois, New Rules, Obi-wan says Fuck It, People get some hugs, Therapist Kenobi saves the galaxy, Viva La (Dance) Revolution, We Hollering it up Tonight lads, Will add tags as I go, clones need a hug, crying bois, dance dance, dancing bois, fanart for fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Series of sketches that'll get added to for the series.
Series: Sketches for "Obi-wan (The Therapist) Kenobi by RobinPlaysTrumpet15 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867882
Comments: 32
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinPlaysTrumpet15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Vive La (Dance Dance) Revolution


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
